Seduciendo a Draco Malfoy Traducción
by Helena Dax
Summary: SLASH La primera vez que Potter apareció en el quicio de la puerta, Draco se sintió ligeramente irritado. La segunda, bastante irritado y bastante sorprendido. La tercera, absolutamente conmocionado. "Seducing Draco Malfoy", de Maxfaith


NdA Esta vez os traigo una traducción. Espero que os guste, yo encontré el fic muy divertido.

Los personajes son de Rowling y el fic de Faith Wood (Maxfaith en FFnet)

**Seduciendo a Draco Malfoy**

La primera vez que Harry Potter apareció en el quicio de su puerta, Draco se sintió sólo ligeramente irritado. Tenía cosas que hacer; no tenía tiempo para Potter. Draco se había comprado algo de helado y echado las cortinas, encendido el fuego en la chimenea, sentado en su sofá favorito y lamentado su soledad y su miserable existencia. Todo había sido cuidadosamente programado. Estaba apuntado en su horario y todo eso. Y después planeaba hacerse una paja. Posiblemente probar el consolador nuevo que se había comprado. Quizás. Si le apetecía.

Pero ahora todos sus planes estaban arruinados porque Harry Potter quería hablar del papeleo. Maldito idiota estropea-pajas. Al menos Potter debería haber traído algo de vino con él y quizás algo de cenar. Y así se lo había dicho. No es que Draco quisiera andar por ahí con él. Por favor. Pero trabajaban juntos, eran compañeros Aurores y Draco había aprendido a tolerar a aquel tipo. Potter podría haber ido a su casa y se podrían haber tolerado el uno al otro toda la noche. Eso no habría sido un problema. Pero llevar trabajo a su piso cuando Draco tenía otras cosas que hacer era simplemente cruel.

Potter parecía lamentarlo, pero no daba la impresión de estar planeando marcharse. Y así fue como terminaron en el sofá de Draco, el sofá en el que Draco tendría que haberse estado haciendo una paja, y estuvieron mirando los informes que, según Harry, Draco tenía que ver. O algo así.

Draco había mirado y mirado, y se había quejado y gimoteado, sintiéndose dolorosamente claustrofóbico porque Potter seguía dándole papeles y más papeles y entonces se inclinaba sobre él para leerlos. Como si el único modo que tuviera de leer algo fuera si Draco se lo sujetara. Era un idiota raro y perezoso.

El alborotado pelo de Potter estaba constantemente bajo la nariz de Draco, con aspecto esponjoso y molesto. Y para que conste, Draco nunca había querido saber que dicho pelo olía como los pinos. O que tenía el tacto de la seda.

Y no es que Draco supiera qué tacto tenía el pelo de Potter, pero parecía sedoso. Bueno, puede que Draco lo tocara una vez. O dos. Por accidente. Para apartar la cabeza de Potter, por supuesto. Lo cual obviamente contradecía eso de que había sido por accidente. Pero no era como si Draco tuviera un motivo oculto. Sólo tenía uno obvio.

-Mm, ¿sí? –preguntó Potter.

Draco apartó rápidamente la mano, mano que estaba inexplicablemente enterrada en ese sedoso cabello con olor a pino.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-Había… un bicho en tu pelo. Uno grande. Lo he matado.

Potter miró la mano de Draco.

-¿Y te lo has comido?

Draco parpadeó.

-No. Lo he tirado.-Movió la mano vagamente a su alrededor-. Por ahí lejos.

Potter se mordió los labios y asintió.

-Bueno, gracias. Supongo que te debo una.-Los ojos de Potter tintinearon.

Debía de estar borracho.

-Pues sí –convino Draco rápidamente. Y entonces agarró el montón de papeles y los dejó en las manos de Potter-. Puedes irte y terminar esto por mí. Tú solo. En otro lado.

A Potter le cambió la cara, pero asintió y pronto se marchó, con todo el aspecto de un cachorrito al que acabaran de patear.

Pero a Draco apenas le importó. Nunca le habían gustado los cachorritos. Y patearlos estaba en su descripción de su trabajo como ex-malvado.

Cuando se quedó solo, Draco se hizo su paja programada.

Y se comió el helado.

Y usó el consolador.

* * *

La segunda vez que Potter apareció en el quicio de su puerta, Draco estaba bastante enojado y bastante sorprendido. Potter tenía una botella de vino en una mano y una bolsa de papel en otra. La bolsa de papel olía a comida. Draco alzó las cejas, más por el hambre que le producía el olor a comida que por la sorpresa, pero Potter se apresuró a explicarse.

-Pensé que te gustaría que….eh… nos toleráramos el uno al otro. Soy muy bueno tolerando. Y estoy ansioso por aprender nuevas formas de tolerar. Si conoces alguna. Así que… mmm, ¿quieres tolerarme?

Draco le miró fijamente, perplejo.

-¿De qué narices hablas, Potter? –le espetó, quitándole la bolsa de papel. Sólo por si Potter decidía marcharse.

Potter pareció confuso y alicaído, así que Draco suspiró y le permitió pasar dentro. Dijera o no tonterías, el muy idiota estaba en posesión de comida y vino.

La comida resultó ser… satisfactoria. En un sentido orgásmico de la palabra. Aparentemente, Potter había hecho la cena él mismo. El vino tampoco era del todo malo.

-Tienes algunas utilidades –admitió Draco cuando estaban sentados junto a la chimenea, bebiendo y mirándose el uno al otro sin hablar. Lo cual, sorprendentemente, no resultaba tan raro como sonaba.

-Tengo muchas utilidades –dijo Potter en un extraño tono de voz. Sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado o algo.

-Bueno, no hace falta exagerar. Pero dime, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Potter sonrió ampliamente –el muy presumido-.

-Cosas de todo tipo. Pero tendría que conocerte un poco mejor antes de poder demostrártelo.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué es? ¿Puedes doblar la lengua? ¿Hacer un nudo con un rabito de cereza? ¿O chuparte la nariz?

Potter ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees que todas mis habilidades tienen que ver con mi lengua?

Draco se lo quedó mirando, sin saber que decir durante mucho tiempo.

-El resto de ti no parece tener mucha utilidad –concluyó finalmente.

-¿Pero mi lengua parece útil?

-Eeeh… es la parte de ti que no puedo ver. Así que no puedo saberlo.

-Tengo otras partes que tampoco puedes ver.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-Bueno, _esas_ habilidades no me sirven de nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Pero mi habilidad de hacer nudos con los rabitos de cereza sí te resulta útil?

-Colecciono nudos de rabitos de cereza.

-Draco…

-Malfoy –corrigió Draco rápidamente. ¿A qué estaba jugando Potter? Ellos no eran amigos.

-En realidad, me llamo Harry –dijo Potter alegremente.

-En realidad, te llamas Potter. Y además, ya es hora de que te vayas.

Potter parecía apenado.

-Pero pensaba que nos toleraríamos el uno al otro toda la noche.

-Por raro que te parezca, tengo otras cosas que hacer –le aseguró Draco.

Potter hizo un puchero, pareciendo triste y borracho. También alto y musculoso, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Draco observó a Potter marcharse, evaluando distraídamente lo estrechos que eran sus vaqueros (eran muy estrechos) y entonces casi se atragantó con el vino cuando Potter se giro y le dijo:

-Para que lo sepas, _puedo_ hacer un nudo con un rabito de cereza usando la lengua.

Y entonces se marchó.

Draco se hundió en el sofa y sintió un súbito antojo de cerezas. Y consoladores.

* * *

La tercera vez que Harry Potter apareció en el quicio de su puerta Draco estaba absolutamente conmocionado. No se le podía culpar, sin embargo, porque Potter estaba prácticamente desnudo. Bueno, no desnudo, pero mojado, y su ropa se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, así que Draco podía imaginarse con bastante claridad qué aspecto habría tenido Potter desnudo. Cosa que no imaginó, pero habría podido, si hubiera querido.

Potter había estado corriendo, aparentemente, pero Draco no supo por qué, ya que Potter sólo dijo "corriendo". Y además, a juzgar por lo que decía, Potter no tenía agua en su casa por alguna razón y de verdad necesitaba estar en otro sitio ya mismo y no podía ir así, todo sudoroso y oliendo mal, así que si Draco fuera tan amable, a Potter le gustaría mucho usar su ducha.

Draco no había estado escuchando realmente aquella explicación. Estaba ocupado observando las gotas de sudor deslizándose por los bíceps de Potter. Sus brazos estaban desnudos y él estaba enseñando demasiada piel en general; parecía haber perdido la mitad de sus ropas mientras corría. Draco tragó saliva convulsivamente varias veces y Potter debió de interpretarlo como un asentimiento porque sonrió y pasó dentro, caminando alegremente hacia el cuarto de baño de Draco.

Draco se había quedado clavado en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, seguía allí cuando Potter reapareció, envuelto en nada excepto una toalla blanca. Una toalla cuyos extremos tenía que mantener juntos con una mano para que no se le cayera.

-¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa?- preguntó Potter, aunque sus palabras no fueron más que ruido en los oídos de Draco. Sus oídos estaban llenos de ruido y Draco pensó que se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mareado. Pero cómo no iba a estarlo, cuando Potter estaba de pie en medio de su salón, con gotas de agua rociadas por todo su pecho –un pecho musculoso y bronceado- y sobre su liso abdomen, y sobre el hilo de vello negro que desaparecía bajo la toalla, y sobre unas piernas fuertes y largas, y sobre la parte de su muslo izquierdo que no estaba cubierta por la toalla. ¿Y por qué era tan corta esa toalla, de todos modos? Draco no tenía unas toallas así de cortas.

Potter siguió hablando, pero Draco había parado hacía tiempo de escuchar. En vez de eso, estaba admirando el tacto sedoso de la piel de Potter y el sabor maravillosamente salado del pecho de Potter. Si se hubiera parado a considerarlo, se habría preguntado a sí mismo cómo era posible que de pronto supiera qué tacto y qué sabor tenía Potter. Pero Draco no había considerado nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado _sintiendo_.

Los brazos de Draco rodearon la cintura de Potter mientras buscaba desesperadamente más piel. Por suerte, había un montón. Tiró la toalla a un lado y agarró los firmes montículos de carne que la estúpida toalla había mantenido antes oculta. Su lengua buscó y lamió cada gota de agua que decoraba el cuerpo de Potter. Al fin y al cabo, era el agua de Draco. Potter simplemente la había pedido prestada; ahora Draco la estaba recuperando. No era culpa suya que estuviera unida a los pezones de Potter y a su estómago y a su polla.

Cuando Potter cayó de espaldas y quedó tumbado sobre la alfombra –se había caído, Draco no le había empujado- Draco ya había desvanecido sus propias ropas con un hechizo y había Conjurado algo de lubricante, que extendió cuidadosamente sobre la polla de Potter. Dicha polla estaba en medio del apartamento de Draco y por lo tanto era su propiedad y Draco podía usarla como quisiera. El que lo encuentra se lo queda y todo eso.

Pero Potter no se había quejado. De hecho, había sido de mucha ayuda. Se había sentado y había introducido dos dedos en el culo de Draco, mordisqueándole el cuello y diciendo algo estúpido como:

-Te ha llevado bastante tiempo. Supongo que a la tercera va la vencida.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Sí, vale. Lo haremos tres veces. Date prisa.

Potter rió, sonando divertido y maravillado, pero obedeció y Draco estuvo pronto empujando y gimiendo, preguntándose por qué no habían hecho eso antes.

Draco paró de pensar cuando Potter le cogió las caderas y le hizo bajar, con su cuerpo ardiendo y forcejeando para acomodar aquella forma agradablemente ancha.

-¡Nnngrh!-exclamó Draco, ahora empalado del todo; la polla de Potter se sentía grande y caliente y _correcta_ dentro de él.

Y entonces Potter le besó, demostrando que sí, aquella lengua ciertamente podía ser capaz de hacer nudos con los rabitos de las cerezas. Y también volver gelatina todo el interior de Draco. Y aquello sí que era toda una habilidad.

-Supongo que conseguiré demostrarte todas mis habilidades ocultas, después de todo. –Potter sonreía, tumbado de espaldas, con sus manos sujetando todavía las caderas de Draco mientras empujaba hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que Draco tenía que saltar, su culo golpeando los muslos de Potter mientras bajaba otra vez.

Draco jadeó, pero empujó hacia abajo con la misma fuerza, encantado con el modo en el que Potter gritó y arqueó el cuello cuando Draco apretó los músculos de su interior todo lo que podía. Y Draco era muy flexible. Y fuerte.

Cuando consiguieron un ritmo rápido y duro y la habitación se llenó con sus respiraciones pesadas y los húmedos sonidos de sus cuerpos, Draco descubrió la intensa mirada verde mirándole con fascinación. Y viendo a Potter así, totalmente hipnotizado por la imagen de Draco cabalgándole con desbocado entusiasmo, Draco concluyó que Potter estaba algo enamoriscado de él.

Pero eso estaba bien, porque Draco sospechaba que él se estaba enamorando un poco de Potter.

El único problema era hacer que Potter se diera cuenta de que no se trataba sólo de follar, sino también de gustarse un montón, y que por lo tanto era una cura admirable para la soledad y una crisis existencial. Potter era un poco lento y Draco tendría que esforzarse para hacérselo ver. Pero bueno, pensó Draco mientras volvía a tensarse alrededor de la polla de Potter y Potter gritaba su apreciación corriéndose dentro de su culo, él también tenía sus propias habilidades y un montón de determinación. Haría que Potter lo viera. El esfuerzo valía la pena.

Porque Potter, concluyó Draco cuando el orgasmo corrió a través de él haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor y más brillante, Potter era muchísimo mejor que el consolador.

Fin.


End file.
